Free SOUL
by Arounagein
Summary: " The world spun around him, rain whipping his form as he leant into the air, eyes closed in bliss. Skating was no longer a physical thing, it was a feeling, a sound. Something his soul resonated, reverberated, like a whole new beat of his own tune." Oneshot based on Yoyo's love of skating. JSRF


Just a short little oneshot of Yoyo and his attachment to skating to get me into writing some JSRF stuff. I have been wanting to work a bit on this for a while now, and I finally had the motivation to do it. I plan on writing more soon hopefully.

Based a month or so after the ending of the game.

I do not own the characters nor any concepts related to them.

* * *

**Free SOUL**

This is what it meant to be free.

_This_ is what he lived for.

Green eyes gleamed happily, overflowing with the excitement that pumped in full through his veins, meeting the adrenaline that beat from his heart. His skin felt like ice, rain slicked and chilled by the whirling wind. The mess of lime green atop his head lay disheveled, tossed messily by the teen's movements.

Yoyo really didn't care what he looked like though, nor did he pay mind to the ever worsening weather. It was typhoon season, the skies opening up to release their floods upon Tokyo-to like a broken waterline, but for the teen that was something easily overlooked. In fact, right now, just about everything was overlooked.

Things at the garage had been quiet lately, nothing stirring up much trouble nor excitement for the past week or so, and Yoyo was starting to feel a bit stir crazy hanging around the messy home-base with nothing to entertain him. Watching Clutch and Combo arm wrestle could only be so fun for so long. Corn was content to hold back on moving until the rain subsided a bit, and they could get back out there and claim their turf.

Lazyass. Yoyo grinned.

Who was going to give into rain? Well, the lime haired kid knew one thing, it wasn't going to be him. Skating was what he lived for, and it sure as hell would be what he died for too. Risking getting a little cold and wet was something he could handle easily.

The Rokkaku were another thing though.

Then again, not much had been heard of them since the GG's had taken them out. Yoyo bet they must have hightailed it out of the area to avoid the shame. He chuckled. Really, though, they were likely still around plotting something. That seemed like them to do, and ever so often, he would see them prowling around the streets of Tokyo-to. They never seemed to be doing much, but nevertheless, the GG's were keen to keep an eye on them.

No one was gonna try and take their streets away again.

Not now. Not ever.

Another laugh broke from his chest as the soul plates of his skates easily met the metallic of a long stretch of railing, the magnetic motors of his netrium batteried skates whirring to life, and sparks flew.

It wasn't enough yet, though. He wanted to feel his freedom in full, feel it course through him with all the excitement their victory had won him. A grin stretched across the line of his mouth; the streets were his now, and no one was going to take this away from him.

The teen's body spun, contorted and stretched as he flipped from one movement to the next, letting out his expression through the set of tricks he poured into his grind. Giggles of glee broke from his chest as he pushed his skills, looking more like he was dancing now that skating. It felt amazing, liking breathing again after having your head underwater for a long time, like his lungs were lighter than they'd ever been.

People screamed and dodged out of the way and away from the railings as the boy worked his way down Dogenzaka Hill, some falling to their behinds in the process. Yoyo ignored the string of profanities being left behind him, their insults falling on deaf ears.

What, they thought they were gonna rain on his parade? Not even mother nature was doing that today.

"Oops!" Another laugh escaped him as he turned to wave at the frightened and outraged bystanders, tilted shades hiding the exuberance that glimmered in his eyes, "Yo, s'cuse me!"

The lime haired kid looked back to his path, noting a telephone pole just calling his name, and his grin grew even wider. _Oh Lucy, I'm home!_

Sparks blazed, showering the soaked pavement as he flew forward on the railing, counting the closing gap of yards that his skates prevailed. There was still enough room for a few more tricks, he giggled. One foot in front of the other, Yoyo joked inwardly, letting his skates re-aline on the rail and sparks continue to fly from his soul plates.

The souls of his skates lifted from the railing as he bounded off toward the pole, narrowly missing an elderly gentleman who looked like he'd just wet himself as the teen flew over him. _Whoops, sorry ol' geezer... _ Yoyo laughed.

The teen pulled his knees to his chest, torquing his upper body to the side, kicking his skates out to the side before letting his momentum feed the whirl of his turn. The one-eighty ended with him hitting the railing a final time before kicking up to the telephone poll, the motors on his skates magnetizing him to the vertical length and propelling him up it.

By now, his clothes were sodden, sticking to his lean form annoyingly and his hair whipped in the wind to slap stinging droplets of rain against the raw flesh of his face. The skin of his exposed arms and legs burned with the cold, the icy thrust of wind only aiding the frosty feeling. But, like before, none of that really mattered. The fun was still in full swing and he was going to get down with it even if that ended him.

From the wires of the telephone poll, the teen flipped his body off onto the roof of a nearby building, his skates slicing through deep puddles and thrashing more water into the air to soak him. Yoyo leapt from one roof to the next, each time more water being collected by his non waterproof skates and clothes. He watched the shoppers below, as they stared up in awe and fear at the teenage delinquent, and an idea struck him. If they wanted a show, he would give them one.

Yoyo beamed, excitedly leaping to the next building, raising his hands to cover his face protectively. This next one might hurt, he thought. Though, he had done this multiple times before...

A loud crash echoed through the shopping center, and all eyes turned to look up at the lime haired teen as he smashed through one of the upper panes of glass, before landing on another surface and crashing his way on through.

Yoyo laughed loudly, watching the expressions of the onlookers as he skate onto the roof once more. That had to of looked impressive, he thought. Either that, or they thought he was crazy, either way they wouldn't be wrong. He grinned.

Any person would have to be crazy to do what he was about to.

Keeping momentum from his last little stunt, the teen blurred onto the next outlet of his escape, his skates hitting the diagonal line of a sign pole and hurtling himself into the air.

"Sweet!"

The world of the shopping district below faded out of focus, the dip of the oncoming curl of the hill a lost concept. Everything just melted away as soon as the wind hit his form.

No past, present or future.

Just him, his skates, and air.

The drenched state of his clothing picked up the chill from the air, his fingertips reaching out to stream through the caresses of whirling wind, sending a shiver of coolness to run its touches over his rain wetted skin and sink down to his very bones with a feather's touch. With nothing but open space to hit his skates, the free GG found himself smiling at the tossing feeling his stomach was met with. He was flying.

In all his years of skating, he had come to know this as the reason he kept on doing it. Sure it was fun to be a part of a gang and take out corrupt police officers. Sure it was cool to spray tag and go wherever he liked, not have to deal with anyone's systems...

But, above all, this was the only reason he had continued to strap on these skates, no matter how many times he fell. This was freedom, this was right, this was _home_.

No person, place or thing could replace this part of his soul.

The wind rushed faster by him, as he began the descent of his flight, and though he wished it could last forever, finding a landing was most certainly important. A smile broke on the line of his lips, as he let his body twirl in the air, bringing his knees to his chest once more and doubling the turn count of his last one-eighty.

The world spun around him, rain whipping his form as he leant into the air, eyes closed in bliss. Skating was no longer a physical thing, it was a feeling, a _sound. _Something his soul resonated, reverberated, like a whole new beat of his own tune. It was something he could really dance to. Finally, green eyes peeked open once more, and his sights peered through tilted shades to find his landing.

The railing below would do just fine, Yoyo smiled, his skates would take care of sticking the landing if he could just make to it. It was a long way down, and the bend of the road dipping around the hill made it kind of an odd angle to hit. Then again, Yoyo would not have jumped if he did not think he could land this.

Piece of cake, Yoyo laughed.

Metal clashed and the teen bowed with the impact, before the motors of his skates whirred to life and clung him to the railings surface. The childlike giggle of the teen bubbled over the sound of his grinding.

The railing ended and the teen's skates transitioned onto the wet pavement, skidding around the corner and making sure to knock over a few pedestrians not before spraying them thoroughly with water from the many puddles.

One woman tumbled to her behind, soaking her even further, before anger brought her back to her feet to yell at one of the delinquents so many people were at their wits ends dealing with,

"Why can't you just go home!"

Yoyo turned to the sound, easily skating backwards, and smiling like a fool while he did.

"Where do you think I am, yo?" he called back.

It may have been too wet out to tag, and turf wars would have to be held up till the rain subsided, but people got to be crazy to think that that would keep Yoyo from going home. The streets were where the cool kid with the silver tongue belonged, and no Rokkaku or rain was going to keep him from finding it.

* * *

There you have it. I hope it was alright, and I would love to get some feedback on how I did. This sort of world is not one I have truly written before, so I know I need to work on how I portray it. Thank you!


End file.
